harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potter family
† *Ralston Potter † *Mrs. Potter *Henry Potter † *Charlus Potter † *Dorea Potter † *Fleamont Potter † *Euphemia Potter † *James Potter † *Lily Potter † *Harry Potter *Ginevra Potter *James Potter II *Albus Potter *Lily Potter II |status=Extant |hider= |related=*Peverell family *Evans family *Dursley family *Weasley family *Prewett family *House of Black *House of Gaunt |hidea= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Weasley family *Prewett family *Evans family *Lupin family *Order of the Phoenix *Dumbledore's Army *Ministry of Magic **Auror Office *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team **Marauders **Slug Club *Holyhead Harpies *''Daily Prophet'' }} Potter is the surname of an old wizarding family. The Potters descended from a twelfth-century wizard named Linfred of Stinchcombe. They were once pure-bloods, but James Potter married Muggle-born witch Lily Evans, thus their son Harry James Potter was half-blood. The Potters have traditionally been sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry;In Chapter 33 of Deathly Hallows, it is stated that James' father was a Gryffindor. James, Lily, Harry, and Ginny were all Gryffindors as well.they are also very wealthy, with a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank containing a great deal of gold.Philsopher's Stone, Ch. 5 During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, the Potters supported the Order of the Phoenix and opposed Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. James and Lily Potter were both Order members who defied Voldemort three times and fought in the First Wizarding War. On 31 October, 1981 James and Lily's fourth encounter with Voldemort was their last. He murdered them as they attempted to protect their infant son, Harry. Harry survived and went on to be the leader of Dumbledore's Army. He played an important role in many battles of the Second Wizarding War and was the one to defeat Voldemort once and for all. After the war Harry married fellow Gryffindor and Dumbledore's Army member Ginevra Weasley. The couple had three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. All three of whom are named in honour of family, friends, and allies. Early family history The Potter family descended from a twelfth-century wizard named Linfred of Stinchcombe, a locally well-beloved and eccentric man, whose nickname, ‘the Potterer’, became corrupted in time to ‘Potter’. Linfred was a vague and absent-minded fellow whose Muggle neighbours often called upon his medicinal services. None of them realised that Linfred’s wonderful cures for pox and ague were magical; they all thought him a harmless and lovable old chap, pottering about in his garden with all his funny plants. His reputation as a well-meaning eccentric served Linfred well, for behind closed doors he was able to continue the series of experiments that laid the foundation of the Potter family’s fortune. Historians credit Linfred as the originator of a number of remedies that evolved into potions still used to this day, including Skele-Gro and Pepperup Potion. His sales of such cures to fellow witches and wizards enabled him to leave a significant pile of gold to each of his seven children upon his death. Linfred’s eldest son, Hardwin, married a beautiful young witch by the name of Iolanthe Peverell, who came from the village of Godric’s Hollow. She was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell. In the absence of male heirs, she, the eldest of her generation, had inherited her grandfather’s Cloak of Invisibility. It was, Iolanthe explained to Hardwin, a tradition in her family that the possession of this cloak remained a secret, and her new husband respected her wishes. From this time on, the cloak was handed down to the eldest in each new generation. Ralston Potter a later descendant of the Potter family, served as a member of the Wizengamot from 1612-1652. He was a supporter of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, instead of wishing to declaring war on Muggles like the more militant members of the Wizengamot. Henry Potter (known as Harry to his friends), grandfather to James Potter I, also served in the Wizengamot, from 1913-1921. He condemned the Minister for Magic at the time, Archer Evermonde, for forbidding the magical community from helping the Muggles fighting during the First World War. His outspokenness on behalf of the Muggle community, along with the fact that Potter is also a relatively common surname in the Muggle world, led to the exclusion of the Potter family from the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight' list. Recent family history Fleamont Potter, a direct descendant of Hardwin and Iolanthe, attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was Sorted into Gryffindor house. It can be assumed that it was during his magical education that he met his future wife, Euphemia Potter. The couple's only child, James Potter was born on 27 March, 1960 into the pure-blood wizarding family of considerable wealth. Both James's parents were elderly, even by wizarding standards. They died at an elderly age within a few days after each other after contracting Dragon Pox, unfortunately this happened before they could witness the birth of their first, and only grandchild Harry Potter. First Wizarding War Harry Potter was born during the height of the First Wizarding War. His parents, James and Lily Potter , were both members of the original Order of the Phoenix, an organisation created and led by Albus Dumbledore. The organisation was for those who wanted to battle Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. In 1979, Dumbledore witnessed a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney that predicted that a child with the power to defeat the Dark Lord would be born to parents who had defied him three times "as the seventh month dies". Voldemort was told part of the prophecy by Severus Snape, who had been caught outside the door after the prophecy was heard.Harry Potter and the Order of the PhoenixHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince under attack|left]] At the end of July in 1980, two infants were born matching this description: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Voldemort went after Harry, resolving to kill him, and thus marked Harry as his equal, as the prophecy foretold. The Potters went into hiding through use of the Fidelius Charm, first choosing their close friend Sirius Black as Secret-Keeper, but Black persuaded the Potters to use Peter Pettigrew instead, thinking that this less obvious choice would further protect the Potters. Pettigrew, however, betrayed the Potters and gave secret information about them to Voldemort, who attacked the family in Godric's Hollow on 31 October, 1981. Voldemort murdered James and then Lily with the Killing Curse, but he first gave Lily the opportunity to save herself, at the request of Snape, who had been in love with her for years. When she refused, Voldemort murdered her, unknowingly invoking ancient magic that protected Harry when Voldemort then attempted to murder him. The Killing Curse rebounded, leaving Harry its only known survivor and Voldemort temporarily defeated. The incident also caused a piece of Voldemort's soul to be embedded in the lightning-bolt-scar on Harry's forehead, inadvertently making him into a Horcrux.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows leaves infant Harry Potter and a note on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive]] Sirius soon discovered what had happened and pursued Pettigrew, who faked his own death and escaped. Sirius was subsequently framed and imprisoned in Azkaban for Pettigrew's crimes.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry, who became known as the "Boy Who Lived" for his miraculous survival, was taken in by his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon and their son Dudley. Harry was raised in the Muggle world by the Dursleys, who treated him poorly and never told him about his wizarding heritage. Because they were blood relatives of his mother, however, Harry benefited from magical protections as long as he could call Number 4 Privet Drive "home." In between the wars Despite his relatives' efforts to force him to be "normal", Harry was a wizard, and was informed of this fact by Rubeus Hagrid when the time came for him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. He entered the wizarding world, learned his family's history, and once again became a target of Lord Voldemort, who was still alive but in non-corporeal form and seeking to return to his former power. as seen by Harry in the Mirror of Erised|left]] Harry also viewed his parents for the first time through the Mirror of Erised. A mirror that depicts the hearts most desperate desire. When Harry looked into the mirror he saw himself surrounded by family, something he has never had. He saw people with the same features as him; the same green eyes, nose, and knobby knees.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone He visited the mirror several times before it was moved to its new location in the Philosopher's Stone's underground chamber, where he once again glimpsed his parents faces in the mirror. Voldemort's inability to touch Harry, due to the lingering protection from his late mother, continued all the way up to his resurrection in 1995. Professor Quirrell, acting as host to Voldemort's soul, attempted to attack Harry to gain the Philosopher's Stone in 1992, but was prevented from stealing the Stone when he came into contact with Harry's skin, leaving Voldemort forced to return to his non-corporeal state.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Second Wizarding War Voldemort eventually overcame this by using Harry's blood to regenerate his own body in 1995.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Unbeknownst to Voldemort, this act also anchored Harry's life to his own. This was brought to light when Harry and Voldemort had their final confrontation in 1998 during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry had spent almost a year destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, only to discover during the Battle of Hogwarts that he himself was a Horcrux Voldemort made accidentally that fateful Hallowe'en night in 1981. of all time, Lord Voldemort]] Harry spoke with his parents briefly through the Resurrection Stone, were they provided him with words of comfort and support. He willingly stood before Voldemort and was struck with the Killing Curse. Because of this, the part of Voldemort's soul within him was destroyed. Because Voldemort had taken some of Harry's blood — and thus Lily's blood, with its magical protections for Harry — within himself, Harry survived the Killing Curse for a second time. Another result of Harry's sacrifice was the protection it offered the defenders of Hogwarts. The two duelled one last time, and Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all, thus putting an end to the Second Wizarding War. After the war After the Second Wizarding War, Harry was recruited into the Auror training program by Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry became the youngest Head Auror ever appointed at age 26. Along with his friend Ron Weasley, Harry is considered an "expert" and helped reform and revolutionise the Auror department and the rest of the Ministry. At some point he was featured on a Chocolate Frog Card for his accomplishments. He also married Ginny Weasley sometime before 2014. The couple had three children — James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter — and thus a new generation of Potters were born into a more peaceful and stable world. Family members James Potter was the only child of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. James married Lily Evans and they had one child, Harry, who famously defeated Lord Voldemort. Harry eventually married Ginny Weasley and they had three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. BestmainimagejamespotterI.jpg|James Potter † Lily Potter1.jpg|Lily Potter † PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Ginny Weasley.jpg|Ginny Potter HPDH2-3922.jpg|James Potter II Albus Potter (HPCC).png|Albus Potter Lily PotterDH2.png|Lily Potter II Fleamont Potter.jpg|Fleamont Potter † Mrs. Potter.jpg|Euphemia Potter † Dorea Black 5.jpg|Dorea Potter † Other relatives Mr. Evans.jpg|Mr Evans † Mrs. Evans.jpg|Mrs Evans † Petunia Dursley.jpg|Petunia Dursley DudleyDH.png|Dudley Dursley Vernon Dursley HP5.jpg|Vernon Dursley ARTHUR1.jpg|Arthur Weasley MOLLY1.jpg|Molly Weasley Bill-Weasley-harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-movies-17182060-1919-2560.jpg|William Weasley Charlie1.jpg|Charlie Weasley Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley PHELPS2-1.jpg|Fred Weasley † 250px-PHELPS2.jpg|George Weasley Ron Weasley.jpg|Ronald Weasley Family tree , his mother and father]]James Potter's parents were previously thought to be Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, who are shown on the Black family tapestry. However, with the new information posted on Pottermore, this is not the case. Instead, Charlus Potter most likely is a cousin to Fleamont Potter, James Potter's father. Possessions Cloak of Invisibility |left]] The Potters descend from Ignotus Peverell, whose Cloak of Invisibility is one of the three Deathly Hallows. Unlike most Invisibility cloaks, it has remained intact for centuries, passed on from generation to generation until it reached Harry Potter. Harry temporarily became the "Master of Death" in 1998, as he was in possession of the Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand. The last item's loyalty to Harry was crucial to his defeat of Lord Voldemort, as the Elder Wand refused to harm its true owner and caused Voldemort's Killing Curse to backfire. Of the three Hallows, Harry only kept the Invisibility Cloak for himself, as it rightfully belongs to his family. Through the Peverell family, Harry and Voldemort are distantly related, as the House of Gaunt descended from Ignotus's brother Cadmus Peverell, who passed the Resurrection Stone to his descendants in a signet ring. Vault 687 This vault in Gringotts Wizarding Bank belongs to the Potter family. It appears to be of moderate depth and is deep underground, it is said to contain a small fortune. Etymology *" " is a very common surname of English origin.Behind the Name: Rankings for 'Potter' It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. * was a well-known English children's author. * is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. *The is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. J. K. Rowling has also commented that she has liked the name since childhood.MuggleNet: Name Origins Behind the scenes *In the films, the Potters are played by the following actors: **James is played by Adrian Rawlins in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. The 15 year old James Potter I was played by Robbie Jarvis in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the 11 year old James Potter I was played by Alfie McIlwain in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. **Lily Potter (née Evans) is played by Geraldine Somerville in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. The 15 year old Lily Evans was played in a deleted scene by Susie Shinner in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the 11 year old Lily Evans was played by Ellie Darcey-Alden in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. **Harry is played by Daniel Radcliffe in all of the films. Baby Harry Potter was played by the Saunders Triplets in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and by Toby Papworth in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. **Ginny Potter (née Weasley) is played by Bonnie Wright in all of the films. **James Sirius Potter is played by Will Dunn in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. **Albus Severus Potter is played by Arthur Bowen in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. **Lily Luna Potter is played by Daphne de Beistegui in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *It is seen in two generations that Potter men have fallen in love and married red-haired women: James Potter married Lily Evans, and their son Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley. *Harry and his sons James and Albus are the only known Potters to have godfathers. Harry's godfather is Sirius, James' godfather is Ron, and Albus' godfather is Neville *The Potter family wasn't one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, though it wasn't known to had Muggle ancestry until Harry Potter's birth in 1980. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (First appearance) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' * [[Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)]] * ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 *Harry Potter: The Character Vault Notes and references es:Familia Potter fr:Famille Potter pl:Rodzina Potter ru:Поттеры Category:Potter family Category:Wizard families Category:Pure-blood families Category:Families